the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumo
Joining All characters are welcome to start as long as their background supports them being a resident and an active duty ninja, genin may not start as affiliated wanderers, although non-affiliated characters wishing to join must arrange with the Raikage. History Recent History Twenty years ago the Fourth Raikage died in his venerable old age. After his death, the Fifth Raikage took his place as a young prodigy showing promise and had the love of the people. After talks about equality between the ninja and civilians, things took a turn for the worse. The leader of what is now known as the Forgotten had his start here. He was a young, ambitious inventor and weapons dealer that wanted to become a ninja, but he was unable to as he failed the academy over and over again. He started to resent the ninja, and publicly spoke about it to rally civilians to his side. At first the protests were peaceful, but they turned violent after time. Arei Sho developed weapons that interfered with chakra and made devices that could use one’s own chakra to run machines. The Raikage was kind and Arei was exiled and his most loyal left with him. A large amount of the city still supported him, however. Despite his exile, Arei's group maintained members in Kumogakure running operations, preparing for the right day. He was seen in battle only once, and it was a terrifying sight. He was in a dark mechanical suit that stood twelve feet tall and annihilated the ninja trying to fight him. He left one alive to tell the Raikage that if he didn’t conform to his side there would be war. The Raikage refused. The Forgotten's operations then spread across all of the Land of Lightning, with many bases throughout countrysides. Hidden industrial warehouses were kept hidden by their supporters. The people love Arei and want to see him save the world from what they see as inequality that ruins the life of many. Masaki traveled to Kumo to seek the Raikage's aid in overthrowing the Oni, who had taken control of Amegakure. In return for help, Amegakure would remain a strong ally and assist Kumo in dealing with the Forgotten threat. For a time this alliance was strong between the two villages. Inquisition was formed under the leadership of Shinkiro Suraisu with the goal of protecting the alliance and dealing with both the Oni and the Forgotten. However, the Inquisition base was attacked and sensitive information was stolen, then leaked to the Forgotten, enabling them to target key compounds and shipments, resulting in the city entering into a lockdown that left the general populace discontent. Some time later, at a Kage summit, the Raikage's assistant betrayed the group and killed the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage's assistant. The Raikage that took the place of A was named Masura and was quickly revealed to be the man who attacked the Kage summit. The city fell completely under his control, with dissenters against his sudden rise to power and political developments disappearing very quickly. In short order, Kumo declared war on the other big villages: Suna, Konoha, Kiri, and Iwa. Attacks were led against Masura and Arei Sho. Both men were killed, yet for some time the city remained enclosed within a powerful barrier and by all appearances the Forgotten maintained hold of Kumo. When an attack/scouting expedition was led into the city via the aqueducts, a great seal was revealed underground. Ultimately, the great Oni Lord Tharaxius was unleashed, though was confined to Kumo due to the seals being destroyed and the summoning being incomplete. The refugees and last of the Forgotten moved north together, to try and start anew. Luckily, none of the Oni Lord's followers or supporters made it to Kumo and the Oni Lord remained trapped there. When his weakness was found, it was only a matter of time before he was destroyed. With him gone, Kumo was rebuilt. Recent Developments The integration of Forgotten and Ninja resulted in political tensions in the rebuilding village. But there were also issues related to the security of the Land of Lightning that arose due to the dire situation of Kumo's refugees that de-prioritized security within the Land of Lightning. The worst of the land's problems were cleared out by a task force of ninjas led by Arashi Sekiran, who was appointed Raikage of the newly rebuilt Kumo. Not long after, there were other issues caused by dissenters within the Forgotten faction who were unhappy with village affairs and sought to overturn the balance that had been carefully brokered by the Raikage. This issue was solved by Kentaro Uchiha, who negotiated terms with the Forgotten representatives. While he was dealing with this group, Arashi went on a dangerous, secret mission that he did not return from. He had left instructions appointing Kentaro as Raikage and the council confirmed this appointment after several months of Arashi's absence. Kumo participated in the Sound Coalition that took down the major ninja presence in the Land of Sound. Upon conclusion of the coalition efforts, Kumo was granted control of the Land of Sound and is in charge of rebuilding and reforming the land with efforts focused in Hoshi Suuhai. NPCs Arei Sho - deceased Sesshiro Sora Category:Villages